


Red-headed Demon Spawn

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, mentioned noncon/rape, mentioned underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society that demonizes redheads, Scotland is arranged to marry Northern Ireland. This does not suit either of them, but they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-headed Demon Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a bunch of A/B/O Hetalia fills with rare pairings. Enjoy.

“Jesus,” Scott said, eying the mate chosen for him by his family. “They gave me a fucking child.”

The little Omega, Faolan, his fluff of red hair sticking up like a baby's, glared at him. “I'm not a fecking child. I'm thirteen.”

Scott choked. Yes, technically it was legal to marry a thirteen year old, but christ, no one who was _normal_ did that! He ran his hand through his brilliantly red hair, and he said, “Well, they obviously didn't choose you for your pure mouth...”

Faolan continued glaring. “They said us red-headed demon-spawn should be together. So, thanks a lot, you fecking dick, for having red hair!”

“I couldn't control that,” Scott retorted, feeling the red of his roots against his scalp like the burning designation it was.

In The Isles, red hair was considered a sign of devilry; local customs decided whether or not it was due to the mother fornicating with the devil or because she attempted witchcraft while pregnant. Either way, it stuck to the babies like stink on a pig.

Faolan was obviously staying on his side of their room. He looked like a baby, in his oversized hand-me-down sweater and loose worker's pants. His clean face clearly lacking anything in the way of stubble. “Shut up.”

“For christssakes, I'm twenty-five, I can't be expected to marry a thirteen year old!” Scott insisted, “That's a fucking twelve year difference, you're practically a baby!”

“Didn't stop your fat king from bedding our only heir.” Faolan walked around his side of the bed, jaw clenching and unclenching. He looked like he would try to bite if Scott crossed over the invisible line across their room.

“That was South Main. I'm North Main.” Scott didn't feel like explaining the history of the Main Isle to Faolan, so he didn't. Instead, he put both palms on the bed, which made Faolan flinch back.

“Look... We can't fuck. I'm not going to do that to you, okay?” Scott said, eying the Omega with the thought he may try to jump out of the window.

“Oh yeah? Yeah? What're you going to do when I get my heat?” came the unbroken voice of Faolan, and another childish detail that Scott noticed that made this all the more painful-- Faolan's fingers barely peeked out of his sleeves.

“Lock you in a room with food and water and leave.” Scott made sure his tone was firm. “I'm twenty-five, lad. Do you expect I'm as without control as some whelp?”

Faolan glared. “No you won't! You fecking won't, because even if you're fecking fifty, you Alphas are all the same! And I don't care if bonding makes it a common law marriage, because I fecking won't bond with you or anyone else again!” 

Scott's heart throbbed. “You've had a mate before?”

Faolan's face was pale, yet as he bit red back into his lips, he had a look of anger. “Fuck you!”

Scott sat down on the bed, and reached across to pat a spot near Faolan; Faolan flinched. “Come on, lad, take a seat. We're going to talk and be honest, y'ken?”

Faolan looked reluctant, but he sat slowly, eyes on Scott.

“Here's my secret,” Scott said, and he let out a slow sigh. This brought back bad feelings. “You're not my first bond either. When my next door neighbor, a sweet boy by the name of Rhys, went into his first heat, I was there. I was older than him, and though he was meant for my brother, Arthur, I bedded him.”

“So you're going to bed me too,” Faolan accused, eyes narrowed.

“No. This was what taught me to control myself,” Scott said grimly, “Rhys ended up in a mental institution. He was pregnant, and he couldn't take the shame, especially since my parents ended the betrothal due to his 'inability to protect his virtue.'”

Faolan was quiet.

“He didn't deserve that. I can't imagine a person sweeter and kinder than Rhys,” Scott sighed, thinking how some good whiskey would be great after this. “That's my personal shame. He never told anyone I was the father.”

Faolan was still quiet.

Scott rubbed at his eyes with his hands, and that was when Faolan started.

“It was just a fat old man. My family gave me to him when I had my first heat at eleven,” Faolan said softly, though the rage slowly built up. “I was a fecking child. I wasn't ready to have fecking kids and have some gross old man doing nasty things on me. I didn't want to, but he said we had a common law marriage, and I couldn't leave.”

Scott nodded. He could feel rage already burning in him, at the abuse this Omega had obviously already faced. 

“I just, I fecking wanted him dead. I couldn't even carry my first child, because he was a fecking bastard and just wouldn't leave me alone, and I just, I just...” Faolan buried his face in his hands. “I didn't want to lose her.”

Scott was cautious, putting out a hand and slowly smoothing down Faolan's hair. Faolan didn't fight him. “Sh, it's all right. You're not going to be put through that again, I promise.”

Faolan was crying when he removed his hands. “I don't want a mate. I don't want one.”

Scott nodded, and said, “And you won't have one. I promise I won't touch you, not that way. But, if you want to avoid being mated to someone, I do have a proposition.”

Faolan sniffled, looking at him. “What?”

“We marry, but don't consummate. I get a second Omega to reproduce with, and if you never want to reproduce, that's up to you.” Scott wished he could offer the lad a better deal, but it was all he could offer.

Faolan looked at him cautiously. “No mating?”

“No mating,” Scott promised.

Faolan nodded. “Okay. I can do that.”

They shook hands on it, and spent the rest of the night getting piss-drunk.


End file.
